Corazón ardiente
by Sharilyam
Summary: —Gaara, estoy con Sasuke. No contestó, solo le dio una larga calada al cigarro. Un minuto. Dos minutos. Tres minutos. Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Y se terminó un cigarro, y encendió otro, y el silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y al fin él se dignó a contestar, con voz suave, como si no le importara: —¿Y piensas seguir poniéndole los cuernos conmigo?
1. Prólogo

Esta no será una historia normal ni una Sakura normal. No soy partidaria de hacer a Sakura débil e inexperta ni a Sasuke celoso e intolerante, creo que estos personajes no son tan simples, que sienten y piensan más.

Espero que os guste 3 Y, recordad, un rr hace feliz a todo autor :3

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Hay veces en la vida en la que nos hace falta recordar el pasado. Y aceptarlo. Sí, porque, después de todo, es lo vivido lo que determina el futuro. Y un futuro con un pasado no asumido no trae más que problemas y sufrimientos. Por eso, ahora, con casi treinta años, una profesión estable y una familia más o menos feliz, he decidido sentarme delante de un ordenador y escribir mi vida o, al menos, lo que fue mi vida durante aquel tiempo. Siempre fui una joven apasionada de vida fácil, con unos padres adinerados a los que no veía tanto como quisiera por motivos de trabajo y un hermano mayor que era mi cómplice y que me consentía demasiado. Tuve mil etapas en apenas cuatro o cinco años, no puedo precisar mucho tampoco; tuve mil amigos, mil grupos, mil amantes y mil borracheras. Aprendí a tocar instrumentos, a cantar un poco, aunque nunca ha sido mi fuerte, y me salté tantas clases para irme de cachondeo que no puedo ni llevar la cuenta. En aquella época, gané fama. Para unos buena, para otros mala y yo, como adolescente que era, no pude evitar sentirme halagada. Era una chica y era fuerte, para unos peligrosa y para otros un ejemplo a seguir. No obstante, la mayoría de lo que se decía de mí, como suele pasar a menudo, era mentira; eran rumores y habladurías baratas y falsas. Sin embargo, nunca me preocupé de desmentirlos. Tener fama era divertido.

Sexy. Explosiva. Con carácter. Peligrosa. Imprevisible. Punk. Muchos eran los epítetos que circulaban sobre mí, pero me daba igual. Mi vida era una burbuja de cristal en la que yo lo controlaba todo. No era manipuladora, al menos no mucho, simplemente, era una tía con suerte.

Viví mi adolescencia en una ciudad media, ni grande ni pequeña, sin playa y sin montaña, en la cual se podía ir a todos sitios andando y llegaba un momento en el que conocías a la mayoría de los habitantes. Entre los adolescentes nos saludábamos, sabíamos dónde encontrarnos y a quién debíamos buscar según lo que quisiéramos hacer. Cada cosa tenía su lugar y cada grupo, su mundo. Yo nunca tuve amigos íntimos, al menos no durante una época. Y, sin embargo, conocía a mucha, muchísima gente. Raro era el día en el que pasaba una tarde entera con la misma peña. Me gustaba moverme, saludar, llevar mi rollo. No necesitaba compañía constante y sabía buscarme la vida.

Eso sí, hubo tres personas que determinaron mi vida aquellos años. Tres personas, tres chicos, sin los cuales ahora mismo no habría historia que contar, sin los cuales ahora mismo no sería quien soy ni pensaría como pienso. Itachi, mi hermano mayor. Gaara, con el que estuve saliendo dos años. Y Sasuke, aquel bajista callado con fama de pasota.

Tres chicos. Una muchacha con fama extraña. Una ciudad ni grande ni pequeña. Una etapa de adolescencia total, sin padres. Sexo, drogas y rock 'nd roll. Nunca mejor dicho.

Octubre de 2012. Ahí comenzó todo.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Curioso? ¿Aburrido? ¿Tal vez os de buena sensación?

Me encantaría que me dierais vuestra opinión y consejos. Soy fan de las críticas constructivas.

Gracias a todos los que leéis, dejéis rr o no. En serio, gracias, ¡gracias! 3


	2. Capítulo 1

Gracias, mil gracias por los rr del capítulo anterior. Me animan a seguir escribiendo y publicando el fic, que es muy muy importante para mí, no imagináis cuanto.

Este fic no es una simple historia de amor, no. Tendrá de todo: soledad, miedo, angustia, tormento, sexo, amistad, todo lo que vivimos en nuestro día a día contado de boca de una adolescente de apenas 16 años. Esta Sakura es diferente, tendrá un poco de todo, mi idea es que uno se pueda sentir como ella, pero a la vez lo sorprenda y también igual con los demás personajes.

Otra cosa, yo soy Ia Shael, escritora o intento de ello en Mundo SasuSaku. Ya mis amigas de allí se han llevado un susto pensando que esto era plagio. No lo es, soy yo, Ia, la de SKINS, la ex BR. Sin embargo, quiero avisar que aunque la historia esté publicada en otros foros también, a partir de ahora quiero que solo lo esté aquí y en MSS, ya he pedido que me la borren de otros sitios.

Sin más dilación, ¡a leer!

* * *

CAPÍTULO I

REBELDÍA

Era octubre, quizás noviembre. Ahora mismo no estoy segura; el paso de los años y los acontecimientos han desfigurado los pequeños detalles de aquella época, la época de mis dieciséis. Creo recordar que aquel día hacía sol, aunque el clima era frío y el viento helado. Yo no era, ni soy, una persona a la que agradase el frío. Realmente, soportaba mejor el calor extremo, pero considero que esa es otra historia.

Como todos los días, nos habíamos saltado las clases. Como todos los días, estábamos en mi casa, en mi habitación, sentados en mi cama. Como todos los días, estábamos fumando. Fumando y bebiendo, porque sólo de esta manera Gaara y yo conseguíamos relajarnos cuando nos quedábamos a solas. Como todos los días, lo tenía sentado detrás de mí, con sus piernas rodeando mi cintura y sus labios haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello. Me sentía a gusto, tranquila ya. Con un cigarrillo en la boca, el humo entrando hacia mis pulmones y la cerveza que llevaba de más nublando un poco mis sentidos, aquel era un momento perfecto. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y por qué iba a hacerlo. Debería haberme sentido culpable, pero era incapaz. Gaara no iba a darse por vencido si yo trataba de pararle, aunque tampoco es que yo pensase poner mucha resistencia, sólo la justa, para aumentar la tensión. Gaara nunca se daba por vencido, porque era él, mi Gaara, inconstante y ruidoso, divertido, irónico, loco como pocos; Gaara, mi Gaara, porque no podía llevar otro pronombre posesivo delante, porque yo me jacto de ser liberal, pero ese "mi" no podía ir en ningún otro sitio, y si no se ponía, se sobreentendía. Y es que solo podía ser así, porque Gaara era mi chico punk, con sus collares de pinchos, sus greñas rubias teñidas, sus pantalones rajados y su chaqueta de ska; con sus chupas de cuero y sus sonrisas inacabables; sus ideas revolucionarias y su guitarra, que era su segundo amor. Y era mío, solo mío, no era capaz de renunciar a él aunque sabía que eso era lo correcto.

Encendí otro cigarrillo y aspiré el humo lentamente: fumar me relajaba porque me ayudaba a controlar la respiración. Ok, vale, era sólo una excusa para poder darle al vicio con tranquilidad, pero tenía parte de razón; la otra parte es que parecía más guay tener un cigarrillo en los labios o entre los dedos. Sí, yo fumaba para hacerme la interesante. ¿Algún problema? Era el cuarto que me echaba en 45 minutos, si seguía así no me iba a quedar ninguno para fumar por la noche y tampoco podía comprar más porque me había gastado toda la pasta en condones. Aunque, claro, mejor sin pasta y con condones que con pasta y un bombo por barriga.

—Estás fumando demasiado, ¿no crees? —susurró Gaara, acariciándome el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios—. Si sigues así no te va a quedar tabaco para esta noche.

Cerré los ojos; no contesté. Gaara apagó su cigarro y lo dejó en el cenicero. Inmediatamente, sus manos se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta; su lengua lamió mi cuello y sus labios gimieron a mi oído, provocándome. Y me provocó, pero me controlé, a duras penas, eso sí. No me dejaría engatusar tan fácilmente, no esa vez… Debía darle emoción a la cosa. Después de todo, sería última vez, aunque, claro, eso él no lo sabía. Me mordí el labio, tratando de calmarme; Gaara siempre me ponía a cien.

—Hmm, ¿sabes lo que me apetece ahora?

Gaara me lamió la oreja, lentamente. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal.

Me hice la indiferente.

—Seguro que sí, que lo sabes perfectamente. —Empezó a desabrocharme el sujetador, y yo no podía pararlo, no quería pararlo.

La respiración se me aceleró; empecé a temblar. No, no tenía miedo ni estaba nerviosa, pero el deseo me estaba matando. Me giré. Iba a besarlo, iba a tocarlo, iba a comérmelo, porque me ponía, porque era Gaara y no sólo estaba buenísimo sino que además tenía estilo. Y sabía hacerme llegar al cielo, vaya que si sabía; habíamos aprendido juntos.

Y entonces sonó el móvil. Puto móvil. Siempre sonaba en el mejor momento. Joder, debería haberlo puesto en silencio. Me puse en pie de un salto y cogí el teléfono. Estuve tentada de estamparlo contra la pared, de tirarlo por la ventana, de apagarle el cigarrillo en la pantalla. Puto móvil, que siempre jodía los buenos momentos. ¡Ahg, joder! Dejé el cigarro en el cenicero y respondí a la llamada. Era mi hermano. Bufé y me lo puse en la oreja.

—¿Sí? Ya… No, no estoy en casa, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Estoy en clase, como todos los días… Te he cogido el teléfono porque estoy en el recreo… Ah, bueno, sí, ya… Sí, ya sé que es la una del mediodía. Nos han alargado el recreo… Joder, ¡sí, estoy en casa!… Sí, estoy con Gaara… No, no se va a quedar a comer… Sí, antes de las tres se ha ido… Vale, sí, sí, como quieras… Bueno, adiós… Oye, ¿puedes comprarme un paquete de tabaco? Mañana te lo pago, te lo prometo… Vale. Nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono, al borde de un ataque de nervios; las conversaciones con mi hermano siempre eran iguales. ¿Y para eso me llamaba, para joder? Putos hermanos mayores, siempre dando por culo. Bueno, por lo menos me pillaría el tabaco. Tiré el móvil a un sillón que había por ahí y me giré. Miré fijamente a Gaara, que estaba recostado en mi cama y me observaba con una media sonrisa en el rostro mientras fumaba. Puto vicioso al tabaco que había acabado pegándomelo. Lo miré con los brazos en jarras y las piernas entreabiertas. Ladeé la cabeza. No pude evitar pensar, aunque sabía que no era el momento. Si follaba con Gaara, que lo iba a hacer, sería la última vez. Aquella situación estúpida de seguir acostándote con tu ex tras haberlo dejado… y no un ex cualquiera, eh, no uno de esos que duran tres días y medio. No, dos años, dos años con Gaara, desde los catorce hasta los dieciséis. Y un buen día, ¡zas!, descubres que lo habéis dejado, que ya no hay nada, no hay compañerismo ni confianza, sólo pasión. Amor, vosotros lo llamáis amor, pero sabes que no es así, que sólo folláis, que sólo os conocéis en la cama, que después no sabéis qué hacer ni de qué hablar. Es un círculo vicioso, no quieres estar con él pero no puedes estar sin él. Y os acostáis, sin compromiso, sabiendo que en unas horas él estará con otra y tú con otro, pero no os importa, qué más da. Sólo folláis y os olvidáis de todo, folláis y no pensáis, folláis y creéis que nada ha cambiado. Era el último, la última vez que nos acostaríamos; yo lo sabía, lo tenía claro, él no.

Le besé, me besó. Y entonces dejé de pensar. Después de todo, la cosa consistía en aprovechar los momentos.

* * *

¿Qué pasará? ¿Le oculta algo Sakura a Gaara? ¿Por qué terminaron, qué sucedió, qué siente por Gaara? ¿Qué pinta Sasuke en toda esta historia?

Dejadme un rr con vuestras opiniones 3

GO si queréis un Gaara punk en vuestra habitación ya 3


	3. Chapter 2

Bueno, este capítulo es un poco corto, pero os prometo que los demás serán más largos, pero era necesario que fuera más corto para enlazarlo con los demás :3

¡A leer!

* * *

CAPÍTULO II

CONFESIÓN

Como todos los días cada vez que acabábamos de hacerlo, estábamos sentados en mi cama, yo apoyada contra la pared, Gaara apoyado en mí, en mis piernas. Y era bonito vernos, una imagen muy hogareña. Me sentí culpable al pensar que iba a estropearla en poco tiempo. Gaara encendió un cigarrillo y me lo pasó; le di una larga calada, pensando cómo iniciar la conversación. No debería haberme vuelto a acostar con él, solo había conseguido complicar más las cosas. Sí, tiene narices, me contradecía a mí misma. Pero debía hacerlo, debía decírselo…

—Gaara, tengo que decirte una cosa —comencé, vacilante, mientras le devolvía el tabaco.

—Hmm, ¿qué pasa? —Estaba en su mundo, feliz después de hacerlo conmigo, y yo iba a joderle la mañana, la noche y, seguramente, todo lo que restaba de año.

—Gaara, estoy saliendo con Sasuke.

No contestó, solo le dio una larga calada al cigarro. Un minuto. Dos minutos. Tres minutos. Cinco minutos. Diez minutos. Vale, eso era malo, muy malo. Gaara no era precisamente un tío pasota, al que las cosas le importasen poco. Si no respondía o se hacía el "me la suda todo", entonces el golpe había sudo duro. Joder, chaval… Y se terminó un cigarro, y encendió otro, y el silencio se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y al fin, cuando mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, él se dignó a contestar, con voz suave, como si no le importara:

—Ya, ¿y piensas seguir poniéndole los cuernos conmigo?

¿Por qué no gritaba, por qué no me lo echaba en cara? Joder, ¿no tenía nada más que decir? Aspiré lentamente. Necesitaba un cigarro…

—No. Esto no se volverá a repetir. Ha sido la última vez. —Mi voz salió falsa, como ausente.

Gaara volvió a darle una larga calada al cigarro, y esta vez también bebió de la litro de cerveza que nos habíamos dejado a medias. No me gustaban esos silencios, porque le quería, en cierta manera, pero no podía ser; porque era parte de mí, pero no podía ser; porque habían sido dos años juntos, pero no había podido ser; porque lo habíamos hecho muchas veces después de cortar, pero no pudo ser.

—Ya, ¿y entonces esto a qué ha venido? —Sus palabras destilaban veneno y, aunque no le veía la cara, sabía cuál era la expresión de sus ojos.

Me humedecí los labios, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, sabiendo que no podía hacerle más daño del que le acababa de hacer.

—Mira, yo te quiero, y lo sabes. Te quiero más que a nadie, más de lo que querré jamás a Sasuke o a ningún otro, pero esto no puede continuar así. —Escupí las palabras sin pensar, de carrerilla, porque estaba repitiendo un discurso que ya me había dicho muchas veces a mí misma pero que nunca había sido capaz de confesar—. Hace ya seis meses que cortamos, que decidimos que, por razones obvias, no podíamos seguir juntos; que, por mucho que nos quisiésemos, todo se había acabado… Y ahora yo te digo, Gaara, si hemos cortado, ¿por qué seguimos acostándonos? ¿Por qué seguimos...?

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Por qué no me has parado, por qué?

Creo que no era un reproche. En realidad, no estaba muy segura de lo que quería expresar su tono de voz.

—Podríamos decir que es vicio, quizás. No sé, Gaara. Te quiero, sí. Después de todo, he pasado gran parte de mi adolescencia contigo. Han sido dos años juntos, mil borracheras, mil porros, mil polvos, mis fiestas, mil quedadas, mil risas y mil lloros. Joder, yo qué sé, tío, el sexo mola y punto y contigo tengo práctica y es más divertido. Si a eso unimos que aún siento algo por ti, entonces es perfecto, joder. Mira, no me ralles, ¿va?

—Entonces vuelve conmigo, intentémoslo de nuevo. Ha sido mucho, ya hemos experimentado la libertad de estar separados, hemos conocidos otras cosas. Volvamos y mirémoslo todo de otra manera. —Se paró bruscamente y, a los pocos segundos, prosiguió, vacilante—: Quizás esta vez funcione.

Solté una carcajada, no lo pude evitar; los dos sabíamos perfectamente que eso era imposible.

—No, Gaara, no podemos volver, y lo sabes perfectamente. No quiero odiarte ni quiero que me odies, y así solo conseguiríamos eso. Además, no voy a renunciar a mi libertad ni a hacer lo que me da la gana sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Eres mi pasado, asúmelo.

Me puse borde, lo sé, y por eso esperaba una respuesta enervada, pero me equivocaba:

—Sí, lo sé, ha sido una propuesta tonta, pero… Es que, no, no logro entender el porqué, por qué has empezado con Sasuke. ¿Cuántas veces has estado con él este verano y no ha pasado nada, y solo ha sido un rollo más? —Sabía que era una pregunta retórica, que no esperaba respuesta, pero no pude evitar murmurar un: "Demasiadas"—. ¿Entonces por qué?

Inhalé ruidosamente y encendí un cigarrillo con dedos temblorosos; le di una larga calada. Los recuerdos acudían a mi mente, amenazaban con hundirme. Pero no, no podía recordar, no en ese momento; no quería recordar por qué lo mío con Gaara había terminado. Era tan absurdo que dolía, dolía demasiado. Me esforcé por no pensar, por no volver al pasado, por responder a su pregunta como si no tuviera un torbellino en mi interior. Cerré los ojos, inspiré hondo, alejé los recuerdos por el momento y respondí, sin sentimiento casi:

—Para olvidarte a ti.

Garra no dijo nada, pero yo sabía que esperaba esa respuesta.

* * *

¿Qué siente Sakura? ¿Qué siente Gaara? ¿Por qué cortaron? ¿Qué ha pasado para que Sakura sea así, para que los dos se enamorasen, para que se sientan tan perdidos?

Espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado. Gracias a todos aquellos que habéis dejado rr o lo habéi leído, puesto en favoritos, en follow, etc. ¡Me animáis a seguir escribiendo!

Gracias, gracias, mil besos ;3

GO para hacerme feliz :DDD


	4. Chapter 3

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, con otro capítulo. Quiero daros las gracias a aquellos que leéis y que le dais una oportunidad al fic. Me gustaría que saber vuestras opiniones, vuestros consejos, todo, para poder ir mejorando, porque soy de todo menos perfecta x3

Dadme una oportunidad ;3 Lucharé por no defraudaros. Un fic con rewiews significa dos cosas: una autora feliz y un fic leído porque, seamos sinceros, la gente lee los fics muchas veces por los comentarios que tienen.

Quiero haceros dos aclaraciones:

**Cubata** es la mezcla de alcohol con algún refresco, como fanta o Coca Cola.

**Botellón** se refiere al hecho de reunirse, en España, en la calle, los jóvenes para consumir alcohol, normalmente, en alta dosis.

Y, ahora, ¡a leer!

CAPÍTULO III

ADOLESCENTES DESBOCADOS

Verano. Principios de junio. Junio de 2010. Calor. Un calor horrible. Una de la madrugada. Noche cerrada. Olor a maría, a alcohol, y a mil cosas más, ninguna demasiado recomendable. Gritos, canciones, risas… Y falsedad, sobre todo falsedad. La gente no era tan feliz normalmente, ni siquiera yo.

Botellón. Era mi primer botellón, y había bebido demasiado. Itachi me lo había avisado, me había dicho claramente que no me pasase, que controlase, que era la primera vez, que ir borracho molaba mucho pero que la resaca era jodida, que bebiese todo con Fanta o Coca Cola, que nada de beber el alcohol sin mezclar, que ni se me ocurriese darle una calada a ningún porro. En definitiva, que no la liase demasiado, que él pasaba de hacer de niñera. Obviamente, no le había hecho ni caso.

Tenía 14 años recién cumplidos, los cabellos castaños claros, largos, casi por la cintura, no llevaba maquillaje, ni tacones, ni nada extraño. Era una niña normal, tirando a pija. Era lo opuesto a lo que soy ahora.

Iba borracha, verdaderamente feliz. De repente, me sentía en mi mundo, todo me importaba un comino, era amiga de todos los presentes y tenía todo bajo control, o al menos eso me parecía a mí. Pero había algo que fallaba: no encontraba a Itachi; mi hermano había desaparecido. No veía a ningún moreno con el pelo de punta —porque en aquella época Itachi no llevaba el pelo largo—, y no me gustaba, yo quería a Itachi, yo quería ir con mi hermano, y darle un abracito, y decirle lo mucho que lo quería, y también que había una amiga mía que estaba muy buena y que me acababa de decir que quería follárselo… Oh, allí estaba. Allí había un chico con los pelos de punta. Seguro que era mi hermano. Más feliz que una castañuelas, dando saltitos como Heidi, y con mi botella de vodka rojo en la mano me acerqué al chaval.

—¡Itachiiiii! —grité abrazándolo por detrás—. Dice Ino que quiere follar contigo.

El chico se giró, confundido, medio riéndose.

—Hola.

Oh, no era Itachi. Itachi era moreno, no castaño oscuro…

—No sé quién eres, pero si la tal Ino está buena yo me apunto al plan. —Se rió quedamente.

—No, Ino no quiere follar contigo, quiere follar con Itachi —repliqué poniendo una mueca.

El chico se empezó a reír a lágrima viva.

—Vas tú muy borracha, ¿no?

—No. ¿Dónde está Itachi? —Itachi era lo importante, los interrogatorios podían esperar.

—¿Itachi qué?

—Itachi mi hermano.

—No conozco a ningún Itachi que se llame Mi Hermano de apellido —replicó él sin parar de reír.

—Yo quiero ver a Itachi. Dime dónde está. —Le tiré de la camiseta mientras ponía morritos.

—Dame un poquito de vodka —me ignoró, señalando la botella que llevaba en las manos.

—¡No! ¡Es mío! —Abracé la botella con ambos brazos, acunándola sobre mi pecho.

El chico levantó las manos, todavía riéndose.

—Vale, vale. No te la voy a quitar.

—Dime dónde está Itachi —le exigí, taladrándolo con la mirada.

—Bueno, bueno, fiera, si a quién buscas es a Itachi Haruno no lo vas a encontrar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se ha ido con mi hermano y con una tía hace poco y no creo que vuelvan pronto.

—Pues vamos a buscarlos. —Tiré de su camiseta, insistente.

—¿Quieres que nos maten? —El chico me miró con los ojos como platos.

—Itachi nunca me mataría.

—Mira, guapita, si tanto quieres ver a tu hermano, entonces quédate conmigo y esperamos a que vuelva, pero ni se te ocurra joderle el rollo, que luego me llevo yo las culpas.

Lo miré, calibrando posibilidades. Obviamente, tal y como iba, no dude mucho.

—Bueno, pero pásame un cubata.

—Solo si me dejas beber vodka.

Le alargué la botella, desconfiada.

—Por cierto, yo soy Aru, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

El chico le dio un trago, sonriendo.

—Hmm, ¿yo? Gaara.

Gaara. Ese nombre me sonaba… Aaah, el hermano pequeño del mejor amigo de mi hermano. Bueno, entonces podía quedarme con él sin problemas. Cuando volviese Deidara volvería también Itachi…

Agosto de 2010. Era media noche, habían pasado dos meses ya desde que Gaara y yo nos habíamos conocido en aquel botellón. Y, desde ese día, no habíamos vuelto inseparables. Gaara era divertido, imprevisible, sabía hacerme reír como nadie y no tenía miedo a nada. Además, se pasaba la vida en mi casa, puesto que Deidara, su hermano, estaba siempre con Itachi. Comíamos juntos, hacíamos el tonto juntos, nos picábamos juntos, nos lo contábamos todo. Gaara era un año mayor que yo, pero seguramente repetiría ese curso, por lo que iríamos juntos a clase. En esos dos meses, descubrí un mundo nuevo. Gaara me enseñó el punk, nuevos grupos, la magia de tocar instrumentos, otro estilo de ropa. Con Gaara crecí. Recuerdo aquellos dos meses como los mejores de mi vida. No había nada raro, sólo éramos amigos. O, al menos, eso creíamos. Itachi y Deidara nos dejaban ir a nuestro rollo; los padres de Gaara se desentendían de él y su hermano igual que los míos de Itachi y de mí. Fuimos libres. Totalmente libres. Hasta aquella noche, la primera noche en la que Gaara se quedó a dormir en mi casa. Ahí cambió todo.

Acabábamos de terminar de cenar los cuatro cuando llamaron a la puerta. Como era común últimamente cada vez que estábamos todos juntos y llamaban a la puerta, Gaara y yo nos levantamos corriendo, como dos niños pequeños, y nos fuimos dando empujones para ver quién llegaba primero. Le estampé contra una silla, me tiró al sofá, le di una patada, me tiró del pelo. Corriendo como dos críos, picándonos, ese día llegué yo primero. El timbre sonaba insistente y, en la cocina, Dei y mi hermano no paraban de reír como locos. Abrí la puerta sudando y jadeante, con Gaara, cabreado por haber perdido, me tiraba fuerte del tirante del sujetador para luego soltarlo, estampándolo contra mi espalda. Se iba a enterar… Vale, vale, ya me concentraba. Acababa de abrir la puerta y ni siquiera había mirado quién era el visitante. Eran las once de la noche, no es normal que la gente vaya a casa de una a esas horas. Alcé la vista y la vi. Me quedé sin aliento. Estaba buenísima. Era una punk, no debía de tener más de dieciocho o diecinueve años. Llevaba el pelo teñido de un violeta oscuro, casi morado; con el cabello en melena sobre los hombros y un rapado con la patilla larga en el lado derecho, los ojos castaños claros y un corto vestido a cuadros rojos y negros combinado con unos zapatos de tacón negros a tiras, aquella tía era impresionante. Llevaba los labios pintados de negro y un maquillaje explosivo en los ojos. Parpadeé varias veces antes de preguntarle qué quería.

—¿Eres la hermana de Itachi? —me preguntó por toda respuesta.

Asentí, aún flipándolo. Joder, yo de mayor quería tener tanto estilo como esa tía. Ella miró por encima de mi hombro y vio a Gaara, que seguro que se había puesto palote al verla, seguro. Pondría la mano en el fuego. Si me ponía cachonda hasta a mí. Mientras tanto, la Afrodita punk, miraba fijamente a mi amigo, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Anda, tú eres el hermano de Deidara. —Un momento, ¿y esa de qué me conocía a mí?

—¿Konan, eres Konan? —Vaya, Gaara si la conocía—. Tía, cuánto tiempo. Pasa, pasa.

Eh, que era mi casa. ¿Con qué derecho la invitaba a pasar? Que yo no tenía ni idea de quién era. ¿Y si era una ladrona o una asesina? O, peor, ¿y si era una ninfómana que iba a follar con mi hermano hasta que este se muriera de agotamiento? kOjpovnpevon

Ok, ok ya paraba, pero que conste que no me fiaba ni un pelo de ella. La tía esa pasó a mi casa como si fuera suya, le dio dos besos a Gaara, ignorándome, y fue hacia el salón. Hey, que se conocía la casa entera. ¿Acaso había estado antes allí? Maldito Itachi, seguro que se la había… No, mejor no pensar en eso.

Creo que estuve como cinco minutos parada delante de la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Al final, reaccioné, y cuando llegué al salón, me encontré con un panorama inesperado.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Menuda vida llevan Sakura y Gaara, eh. ¿Os gustaría tenerla? ¿Os imaginais a Konan como una punk? ¿Qué panorama se encuentra Aru? ¿Qué os parece el diminutivo de Aru?

Dejadme un rr con vuestra opinión, dadle a GO

¡Un besazo, muaak!


	5. Chapter 4

Aww, mil gracias por los reviews y vuestros ánimos. Me encantan los lectores que analizan las cosas *w*

Sé que traigo pronto este capítulo, pero es cortito y no veía motivos para haceros esperar, porque yo sé lo impaciente que somos los lectores, así que, ¡a leer!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**TRÍOS Y OTRAS HISTORIAS**

No me lo podía creen. Venga ya, aquello era increíble. Mi hermano no tenía vergüenza, es que no la tenía. Maldito niñato malcriado,vicioso y pendenciero. ¡Le estaba agarrando del culo! ¡En mi salón! Ah, no, eso sí que no. Si querían hacerlo, no iban a usar mi casa. Aparté a Gaara, que estaba apoyado en la puerta, de un empujón y me acerqué hacia mi hermano.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —le pregunté dándole una patada en la espinilla.

—¡Ay, joder! —Mi hermano pegó un salto, con una mueca de dolor en la cara.

Objetivo conseguido: le había soltado el culo a la chica esa.

—La madre que te parió mocosa, ¿de qué vas? —Me alejé de él; conociendo a Itachi seguro que me devolvía la patada.

Miré de reojo a Konan, que me observaba con una media sonrisa en el rostro. La fusilé con la mirada. Volví a enfrentarme a Itachi:

—¡No voy de nada, imbécil! Pero mi casa no la usas para… para ¡eso!, ¿queda claro? —Alcé la cabeza y lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

—Esta casa es de los dos, y tú no tienes derecho a decirme dónde puedo o no follar yo.

—¡No quiero! ¡Me niego a que uses mi casa!

Le miré fijamente. Me miró fijamente. Me dio una cachetada. Le pegué una patada en la espinilla. Me tiró del pelo. ¡Ah, no, eso no! Podría hacerme todas las perrerías que quisiera, pero no aguantaba que me tirasen la lengua. En aquella época amaba mi pelo largo y lacio por encima de todas las cosas, y mi hermano lo sabía. Con un grito y las uñas en posición de ataque, me tiré encima de él, me agarré con las piernas a su cintura y me sujeté con los brazos a sus hombros. Le mordí el cuello.

—¡Joder, bestia! —Se agitó para intentar echarme, pero yo ahora era un mejillón pegado a su piedra. Ese era mi sitio y no me echaban—. ¡Qué alguien me la quite, ay! Gaara, tío, deja de reírte y cójela. —Volví a morderle, esta vez el hombro, y más fuerte—. ¡AY! ¡Serás bestia, cabrona! ¡Gaara, que me la quites ya! ¡Ya!

Unos brazos me rodearon la cintura y tiraron de mí. Sentí un cosquilleo en la piel. ¿Qué era aquello? Los brazos tiraron de mí y me asieron con más fuerza. Pude sentir los músculos tensos clavarse en mi piel. Contuve el aliento. Aquel cosquilleo seguía ahí, insistente.

—Venga, Aru, bájate. —¿Por qué nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era la voz de Gaara?

Negué con la cabeza y me sujeté con más fuerza a mi hermano, esta vez ya sin mala leche. Cerré los ojos, fruncí los labios y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Itachi, que no tuvo más remedio que sujetarme para no perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo, Gaara no me soltó. Sus manos se extendieron por mi vientre y sus dedos presionaron mi piel. Lo estaba haciendo aposta, seguro.

—Aru, vayámonos. Tu hermano tiene cosas que hacer.

Sin saber cómo, sólo con el cosquilleo aún en el cuerpo y los brazos de Gaara rodeándome la cintura, me solté de Itachi y me dejé caer encima de mi amigo, que me cogió como a una niña pequeña en brazos. Me reí, y le mordí la mejilla, ante lo que él hizo una mueca y me cogió aún con más fuerza. Pasé mis brazos por su cuello y sonreí contra la tela de su camiseta. Sin embargo, no pude evitar mirar de reojo a Itachi, que nos observaba con la ceja levantada, curioso. Le saqué la lengua mientras Gaara cargaba conmigo fuera del salón. Justo cuando salíamos, llegó Dei con algo en la mano… Un momento, ¿qué era aquello? El corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza. No podía ser verdad. O sea que sí que iban a usarla para eso. ¡Eran condones! ¡Y ellos eran tres! Recé para que fueran a usarlos como globitos de agua. No quería oír ruidos raros... Menos mal que estaba Gaara para despistarme. Sabía que Itachi no era la persona más pura del mundo, pero hasta ese momento nunca se le había ocurrido hacer nada así delante de mis narices. Aunque su fama no fuera inventada, él prefería mantenerme al margen de sus, llamemoslo, aventuras. Obviamente, yo sabía que la mayoría del dinero que le daban mis padres iba para tabaco y preservativos. Por saber, sabía hasta dónde los guardaba y que los tenía ordenados por sabores y no sé qué otras historias más. Pero nunca había sido tan consciente de cómo era mi hermano y de la vida que, con apenas diecisiete años, parecía llevar. A ver, si no supiera que era mi hermano, entonces quizás hasta me haría ilusión la historia —porno en directo, muy interesante e instructivo—, pero ese pequeño inconveniente le quitaba toda la gracia.

—Hey, tío, dame un par, anda.

¿Un par? ¿Para qué quería Gaara un par si no los iba a utilizar? Creo que me había perdido algo...

—Claro. Toma tres, por si acaso, no se vaya a romper alguno. —Y sonriendo, sin un ápice de sorpresa en su rostro, abrió la caja y le dio tres condones, como si nada, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

No salía de mi asombro. Aquello era una casa de putas. Gaara me soltó un momento de una mano, los cogió, se los guardó en el bolsillo trasero y volvió a sujetarme con fuerza. Otra vez el cosquilleo. Era como si tuviese un nudo en el estómago, un extraño y placentero nudo.

—Pasadlo bien, chavales —Dei me dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo con sorna— porque nosotros lo pasaremos aún mejor. Esa tía es... sin comentarios. Sueño con hacerla novia de tu hermano algún día, Aru.

Dicho esto, se fue más feliz que nunca al salón y cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas. Yo lo flipaba, ¿en qué clase de casa vivía? ¿Con qué clase de gente me juntaba? En mi próxima vida me haría monja, monja de clausura, o sería un lindo y bonito unicornio que corretearía por los bosques sin perder jamás la inocencia. Sí, un lindo unicornio. Aquello sonaba bien, tan tranquilo y sin sobresaltos.

—Hala, ya hemos llegado.

¿Cuándo habíamos llegado a mi habitación? ¡¿Cuándo?! A mí me pasaba algo, aquello no era normal. Estaba como despistada, como ausente. Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había subido Gaara las escaleras a cuestas conmigo, y eso que seguro que se había desequilibrado y habíamos estado a punto de matarnos y de fastidiarles el rollo a nuestros hermanos. Bueno, eso último hubiera sido divertido. Itachi me había echado algo en la comida, algo para dejarme fuera de combate y que no les molestara, seguro. No podía ser otra cosa.

—¡Bomba va! —Y se tiró a mi cama aún sujetándome.

Sus manos no me soltaron y, de un momento a otro, estaba encima de mí, mirándome fijamente. Traté de desasirme de él, aquello no me gustaba.

—Gaara, ¿qué haces? Quítate de encima, tío. —Traté de empujarlo con la manos, pero fue inútil: era más fuerte y grande que yo.

—¿Acaso no estás a gusto?

Me temblaba el cuerpo, un cosquilleo incesante me lo recorría, estaba segura de tener las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas ruborizadas. ¿Y me pregunta si no estaba a gusto? ¿Podía meterle una hostia? ¿Sólo una pequeñita?

—Tienes novia, Gaara, ¿te lo debo recordar acaso?

—Bueno, novia novia. Estoy saliendo con ella, ¿y qué? Es sólo un rollo de verano.

—¿Eres gilipollas o qué? Karin es una de mis mejores amigas, como vuelvas a repetir eso te mato.

Él rió, como si no pasara nada, como si no hubiera dicho nada malo. Lo mataba, si no me tuviera sujeta lo mataba. ¿Era así con todas las tías? Maldito bastardo cabrón, ¿cómo podía ser así?

—Era broma, era broma, niña tonta. Karin y yo lo dejamos ayer. Estoy libre y soltero. Soy una ganga, querida. —Sonrió, travieso.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Era guapo y divertido. Muchas de mis amigas competían por una mirada e incluso una sonrisa suya. Lo de Karin y él había sido sorprendente para todos y, sin embargo, yo sabía, por parte de ambos, que aquellos no iba a durar nada, que sólo era un juego tonto que ellos pensaban aprovechar al máximo. Y lo aprovecharon , vaya si lo aprovecharon. Al final, decidí ignorar su comentario y le saqué la lengua. Él rió de nuevo.

—Oye, Aru, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Sorpréndeme…

—¿Eres virgen?

—¿Y eso a qué viene? —Lo fusilé con la mirada.

—Lo tomaré como un sí.

Y, de repente, sentí algo ardiente posarse en mis labios, luchar contra ellos, presionarlos. Un reguero de emociones recorrió mi cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, sin planteármelo dos veces, abrí la boca y le mordisqueé el labio superior a mi amigo. Gaara sonrió contra mi boca y fue entonces cuando me revolucioné, cuando se revolucionó. Y cambió todo.

* * *

Bueeeno, menuda vida, eh. ¿A quién no le gustaría ser Sakura? ¿Qué os ha parecido la nueva faceta de Itachi y sus jueguecitos?

¿Y este Gaara? El final es un poco... raro, o al menos a mí me lo parece. Sakura no para de meterse en líos, la pobre. Resulta que parece que siente atracción por su amigo y ¡zas! él la besa. Ay, ay, ¿qué pasará?

¿Comentarios, opiniones, tomatazos a la autora?

GO para que Gaara te bese ;3


	6. Chapter 5

Y aquí estoy de nuevo :D Espero que sigáis todos vivos y con ganas de leer ;3 Este capítulo me encantó escribirlo, más que nada porque quién no quiere un hermano como Itachi, es tan genial.

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo, porque me hacen escribir volando de lo feliz que me ponen (? Es casi mejor leer vuestros comentarios que emborracharse (? Ok, no me hagáis caso.

**Guest:** He retrocedido en el tiempo, sí. Se nota claramente porque en el prólogo digo que los hechos suceden en el 2012 y lo que narra ahora Sakura es en el 2010, porque lo está recordando. Creo que se ve bastante bien porque hay muchas diferencias y ella es mucho más inocente. En estos capítulos anteriores, Sakura ha estado recordando. Si el fic te aburre, lo siento, pero es como es y no puedo cambiarlo porque es como yo quiero que sea, así que si no te convence, no tienes por qué seguir leyendo. Espero que este capítulo te guste C:

En fiiin, morid de amor con Itachi como muero yo (? ¡A leer!

* * *

CAPÍTULO V  
HERMANO MAYOR

—Así que estas con Sasuke. —Aquella voz me sacó de mis pensamientos—. Oye, ¿te pasa algo, Aru? Estás muy colorada.

Parpadeé. Oh, mierda, me había dejado llevar por los recuerdos, por [i]esos[/i] recuerdos. No sabía si me alegraba o no de que Itachi hubiera interrumpido el hilo de mis pensamientos. Hacía tanto tiempo que evitaba que mi mente recordara… Aquella vez, aquella primera vez… Clavé la mirada en mi hermano obligándome a situarme en el presente. Mastiqué lentamente, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos. La sonrisa de mi hermano era socarrona, bonita, pero, sobre todo, sorprendida. Tragué ruidosamente la masa de espaguetis que había hecho en mi boca, y dejé el tenedor en el plato. La cocina de mi casa era de tonos claros, con muebles naranjas y castaños. Los había elegido mi madre antes de que yo naciera, cuando se mudaron. Era un sitio luminoso y acogedor, aunque la usásemos poco últimamente, puesto que Itachi normalmente comía en casa de su novia y yo, en fin, a veces sólo me pillaba un bocadillo y una litro con algún amigo y esa era nuestra comida. Mi vida era un tanto desordenada. Mis padres en los últimos meses pasaban poco por casa. Las empresas que dirigían les absorbían el tiempo y el espacio; era sorprendente el día que paraban en casa para comer o para preguntarnos a mí o a Itachi cómo nos iba. ¿Por qué la gente tiene hijos si luego se desentiende de ellos? Yo quería a mis padres, aunque los viera poco, pero no podía evitar sentir un cierto rencor hacia ellos por el hecho de que nos ignoraran. En concreto, recuerdo que ese día nos llamaron poco antes de la hora de comer para avisar de que tenían comida de empresa y no podrían ir. Al menos, ese día había avisado, otros ni siquiera lo hacían. Se supone que los padres están para apoyar, para aconsejar y dirigir por el camino correcto a los hijos cuando estos tienen problemas. Pero, si esto era así, ¿por qué son pocos los padres que cumplen con su función? Yo, a mis dieciséis años, no comprendía el porqué y sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente: "Cuando sea mayor, no seré como ellos". Y ese pensamiento nunca, por muchos años que pasaran, me abandonó.

—Hola, Aru, te he preguntado algo.

Qué pesado, chaval.

—Sí, ya te lo he dicho antes. No me pongas esa cara de sorpresa, se nos veía venir desde hace tiempo.

—Bueno, a ti se te ve venir, e ir también, con demasiados. —Me brindó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, ¿no? —No pude evitar reírme. Era verdad que desde que Gaara y yo lo habíamos dejado me había revolucionado demasiado—. Pero con Sasuke se me veía más. En realidad, era el segundo con el que más se me veía después de… En fin.

—De Gaara, ¿no?

—Sí —murmuré.

—¿Cuántas veces os habéis acostado este verano? —inquirió, curioso.

No me dio vergüenza contestar; Itachi y yo nos lo contábamos todo.

—Muchas. —Hice un vago gesto con la mano, indicándole que no sabía cuantas.

Itachi se río entre dientes. Nos resultaba normal hablar de esas cosas, es más, lo raro hubiera sido no vernos hablando de ello. Mi hermano era un tío legal, me cuidaba y me aconsejaba, casi hacía el papel de padre. Además, me daba libertad. Guapo, alto, con el pelo largo lleno de rastas, moreno, diecinueve años muy bien cumplidos y unos ojos verdes brillantes igual que los míos, no sé qué habría hecho sin él. Nos comprendíamos tan bien porque él había sido igual que yo con mi edad: vago, rebelde, ligón, sexy. Itachi era mi modelo a seguir, era como mi mejor amigo y yo hubiera dado mi vida por él.

—Bueno, entonces no es muy especial, porque te has acostado con muchos.

—Ya, pero Sasuke y Gaara han sido los únicos con los que me he acostado estando en pleno control de mis facultades mentales. —Es decir, cuando no iba ni ciega ni borracha, cosa que en las fiestas pasaba pocas veces, por no decir ninguna.

Itachi soltó una alegre carcajada. Los líos en los que me metía siempre le hacían gracia.

—¿Y desde cuando estás con él?

—Desde hace una semana, día más día menos. La verdad es que me importan poco las fechas.

—¿Y cuántas veces le has puesto ya los cuernos con Gaara?

—Pues, a ver… —Repasemos: una, dos, tres, cuatro…, siete…, diez…—. Pues unas diez veces, seguramente más.

—¡Joder, tía! —silbó—. ¿Y no te escuece eso de tanto… ya sabes?

Enrojecí hasta las orejas. Debería habérmelo esperado: un comentario muy típico de Itachi.

—Pues no, ahora mismo lo tengo muy satisfecho —repliqué, sardónica.

—Pobre Gaara, es tu esclavo sexual. —Itachi puso cara de circunstancias.

—¡Oh, vete a la mierda, estúpido! —Y le tiré la servilleta a la cara, riéndome.

—Vale, vale, seamos serios. —Mudó la expresión divertida de su rostro por otra que no podía ser más seria—. ¿Y Sasuke lo sabe?

—Pues claro que no.

—¿Y Gaara sabe que estás con Sasuke?

—Se lo he dicho hoy.

—Después de follártelo, obviamente.

—Obviamente. —Sonreí de medio lado, sin ganas.

—¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Bueno, no muy bien, fatal, en realidad. Me ha propuesto volver y todo, así que…

—Pobre chico, le ha debido de afectar mucho. No vuelvas a acostarte con él —me ordenó más que me aconsejó.

—No, ya… ya sé que no puedo hacerle eso.

Itachi se puso de pie y fue hacia mí. Me revolvió los cortos cabellos rosas con una mano, sin sonreír.

—Bueno, peque, a ver cuando nos cambiamos el color de pelo, que pareces una niña pija. —Cambió radicalmente de tema.

—Tú sabes que me los teñí de rojo, pero que se quedó demasiado claro el tinte y que se volvieron rosas —gruñí.

Me gustaban los cortes raros, como el que llevaba en ese momento, el pelo corto y de punta con las patillas largas, y teñirme el pelo. Gaara me había pegado esa afición.

—Es que eres un desastre. Pero mira el lado bueno: con ese color de pelo tienes pinta de putita inocente. —Soltó una carcajada.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Y tú qué, eh? Qué te las tiras a todas —le repliqué, furiosa.

—Eso era antes de estar con Ino, hermanita. Si ahora le pusiera los cuernos me mataría, con la mala leche que tiene… —Puso una mueca aterrorizada.

Le di un empujón y me levanté de la mesa, sacándole la lengua. Me dispuse a irme, pero él me llamó.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirí, muy borde, mientras me daba la vuelta.

Me lanzó algo cuadrado. Lo cogí justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Toma, el tabaco, ¿o es que pensabas fumar maría virgen esta noche? Ya sabes que con el alcohol no pega bien.

Le saqué la lengua de nuevo, divertida, y di media vuelta, saliendo de la sala. Cuando llegué al salón, me tiré, en el sofá, cansada y adormilada. Y ahí sí, ahí me dejé vagar.

Dos años, casi tres atrás, en mi casa, en mi habitación, con Gaara y mis extraños cosquilleos. Aquella vez tan horrible como inolvidable. Aquel origen.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Vais conociendo más a Sakura e Itachi? ¿Cómo os habéis quedado, eh? xD

Me encanta lo rebeldes que son. He tratado de explicaros el porqué de que estén tan unidos y sean tan independientes. No sé, si a mí mis padres no me hiciesen ni caso, obviamente haría piña con mis hermanos.

Dejadme vuestras opiniones, ¡un beso!


	7. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo. Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, por leer el fic y tooodas esas cosas que hacen que los autores sigamos escribiendo.

Espero que este capítulo no os decepcione, porque a mí me encantó.

**Un aviso:** Contiene lemmon. Bueno, al menos es un lime raro o lemmon suave. La verdad, no soy de lemmon explícito porque creo que no pegan con mi forma de narrar y que estropearían un poco el fic, por eso yo opto por hacer los lemmons así, como este que vais a leer.

Espero que os guste :D

* * *

CAPÍTULO VI  
PRIMERA VEZ

Jadeé, sorprendida, y mi amigo aprovechó para hundir más su lengua en mi boca, para acariciarme los labios con ella, los dientes. Hundí una mano en sus cortos cabellos, notando el roce picudo de estos, y lo acerqué más a mí, hasta que nuestras bocas parecieron succionarse la una a la otra. Me mordisqueó el labio inferior, juguetón, y suspiré. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no me besaba con ningún chico? Desde antes de verano, desde que el imbécil de Naruto, mi primer novio, me había dejado por ser, según sus propias palabras, demasiado madura para él. Ese estúpido rubio, se iba a enterar cuando le contara que me había enrollado con Gaara, que era más sexy que él y que, además, besaba mejor. Venganza, dulce venganza. Un momento, un momento, ¿por qué estaba pensando en Naruto si estaba con Gaara? ¿Eso le pasaba a todo el mundo o solo a mí? ¿O quizás es que me seguía gustando Naruto aunque solo fuera un poquitín?

—¡Mierda, joder! —grité, frustrada, en voz demasiado alta.

Gaara me miró, confundido, y se apoyó con los codos en la cama, apartándose un poco de mí y rompiendo el contacto entre nuestros labios.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Sus ojos me quemaban, su mirada ardía. Quizás era de lujuria, quizás de cabreo por haber interrumpido el beso.

—Que no entiendo por qué hacemos esto. —Desvié la mirada, incómoda.

Es solo un amigo. Un simple amigo, Sakura, no puedes ir y besarte con él como tonta solo porque al señor le apetece. Hasta ahora, en estos meses, no había mostrado interés alguno en ti, ni tú en él; y, de repente, viene con estas. No seas tonta, tía, piensa un poco, venga. Ha cortado con Karin, tú eres su mejor amiga, a él le apetece una tía con la que restregarse, alguien que no vaya a juzgarle, alguien con quien haya confianza: tú.

—¿Te da vergüenza o algo?

Me puse completamente colorada y volví a clavar mis pupilas en las suyas.

—Para nada. Simplemente, quiero una explicación lógica al hecho de que estés aquí, encima de mí, besándome sin motivo.

Mi amigo entrecerró los ojos, como meditando si largarse por la puerta o dar una explicación [i]lógica[/i], como yo pedía. Al final, se quitó de encima de mi cuerpo, con un bufido exasperado y, para mi sorpresa, no se fue, sino que se sentó a mi lado. Se pasó una mano por los erizados cabellos y me miró fijamente, sin hablar, mientras yo me enderezaba y estiraba mi camiseta, que se había subido, para mi gusto, demasiado.

—Bueno, ¿qué? —insistí.

—Porque me apetece follar.

Enrojecí hasta la raíz del cabello. Apreté las mano contra la sabana, clavando las uñas en ella. Me sentía dolida, sobre todo en el orgullo. Yo no era un juguete, no era una cosa de usar y tirar, y menos de frungir y tirar. Miré a mi amigo fijamente, casi sin pestañear. No entendía su actitud ni sus palabras. En los pocos meses que llevábamos juntándonos, Gaara y yo habíamos acabado siendo inseparables: nos lo contábamos todo, nos reíamos juntos, hacíamos las mismas tonterías, nos veíamos todos los días. Sabía que no se podía conocer a una persona pocas semanas, pero nunca pensé que alguien, y menos un chaval de quince años, podía llegar a ser tan ruin.

—Ah, pues… lo siento, pero no tiendo a acostarme así porque sí con alguien —murmuré, tratando de no sonar ofendida.

—Ya, bueno, supongo que es lo normal.

Y, de repente, sin previo aviso, se tiró sobre mí de nuevo, con los ojos y las mejillas encendidos. Su cuerpo aprisionó al mío, sus muñecas sujetaron como argollas de hierro las mías y sus labios volvieron a absorber mi boca, su lengua a delinear la comisura de estos. Traté de moverme, pero no pude, no en vano, Gaara era más fuerte y grande que yo. Cerré, hermética, mi boca, resistiendo ante el ataque de la suya. Lo miré fijamente, cabreada, negando con la cabeza, instándole, sin palabras a que me dejara tranquila y se largara.

—No te preocupes, Aru; si los dos quieren no es considerado violación.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y no pude resistirlo: lo besé, con pasión, sin pensar. No quería controlar, no quería ni siquiera ser consciente de que sólo tenía catorce años. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron, en una lucha silenciosa; los labios chocaban, se abrían y cerraban, los mordisqueábamos. Una oleada de sensaciones me recorrió el cuerpo cuando él empezó a morderme el cuello. Acalorada, con las manos temblando y los nervios a flor de piel, le agarré del culo con una mano mientras introducía la otra por su camiseta y le acariciaba la espalda, arañándola levemente a mi paso.

Gaara tiró de mi camiseta hacia arriba, quitándomela casi de una vez, y aprisionó mis pechos entre sus manos, apretando levemente donde estaban mis pezones por encima de la tela del sujetador. Jadeando, sorprendida, asustada por aquella extraña sensación, como de escalofríos recorriéndome el cuerpo, luché por incorporar un poco la espalda y desabrocharme el sujetador, pero Gaara pesaba demasiado y su cuerpo aprisionaba totalmente al mío.

—Shhh, no te preocupes, ya lo hago yo —me susurró él al oído.

Sus dedos fueron rozando mi piel, delineando la tira del sujetador. Mi amigo se echó a un lado, quitando su peso de encima mío. Me abrazó, a la vez que sus dedos liberaban mis pechos de aquella cárcel que el sostén suponía y su boca se abalanzaba, ávida, sobre mi piel desnuda.

Y, a partir de aquel momento, no recuerdo detalles, sólo calor y un insistente zumbido en mi cabeza, quizás mi subconsciente tratando de advertirme del error que estaba cometiendo. Pero yo en aquel momento no pensaba, sólo sentía. Sentía cosquilleos por todo mi cuerpo, sentía calor, un ardor insoportable que se concentraba en mi vagina, a la que sentía palpitar, [i]bum bum bumbumbumbum[/i]; mis manos se movían temblorosas por el cuerpo de mi amigo, sin saber muy bien que hacer, cómo reaccionar, y mi respiración, cada vez más acelerada, se mezclaba con su aliento.

No recuerdo detalles, pero lo recuerdo todo. Recuerdo su mirada oscura delineando mi cuerpo desnudo, recuerdo como su ropa cayó junto a la mía, a un lado de la cama, y el cuerpo desnudo de Gaara cubrió el mío por completo. Recuerdo como me besaba, como le besaba, como se fundían los alientos y me parecía oír el ruido de su desbocado corazón. Creo que empecé a gemir y ya no paré, creo que se vio obligado a taparme la boca con la mano por el escándalo que estaba montando y que me miró divertido cuando lo hizo.  
Por supuesto, no olvido mi mirada avergonzada clavada en su miembro erecto, ni que tragué saliva, con miedo, y pensé: "Eso no cabe ahí ni de coña. Huye ahora, estás a tiempo." Sé que Gaara se rió de mí cuando observé, ceñuda, el preservativo, como si contemplara a un monstruo que me iba a comer de un momento a otro, y también se rió cuando fui incapaz de abrirlo, y cuando hice una mueca al notar el lubricante entre los dedos, e intenté ponerlo al revés, mordiéndome un labio, tratando de no rajarlo con mis uñas largas. Gaara se burló de mí, pero me ayudó, me tranquilizó, me besó, y se volvió a reír solo para hacerme de rabiar porque no sabía cómo poner el condón, pero al final, todo se quedó en otro beso, otra caricia.

No sé si me dolió o no, la memoria no me llega para tanto. Quizás sí lo hizo, pero Gaara se encargo de que ni lo notase. Pero sé que la cama sonaba mientras nos movíamos, que sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías en algún momento y ya no se soltaron, que me sentía arder, como si mi cuerpo fuera una central eléctrica a punto de explotar, como si entre Gaara y yo pasase una corriente que nadie podía detectar, excepto nosotros. Los ojos oscuros de mi amigo no se apartaron en ningún momento de mi rostros, de mis labios abiertos, de mi nariz, de mis ojos cerrados, de mis mejillas sonrosadas.

No recuerdo nada más. Porque el sexo es una droga incluso peor que la cocaína. A veces, incluso peor que el amor. 

En mi sueño, Gaara se había acostado conmigo, con mi consentimiento, y yo lo había disfrutado. Es más, en mi sueño, Gaara había dormido conmigo, en mi habitación, abrazado a mí y, por si fuera poco, desnudo.

Y, lo peor de todo, como comprendí nada más despertarme es que no era, precisamente, un sueño. Porque, si lo fuera, no tendría nada más abrir los ojos, el precioso trasero de Gaara delante de mis narices.

Hecha un rebuño en las sábanas, casi como si estuviera envuelta en ellas para regalo, parpadeé varias veces, mientras, silenciosamente, me alejaba del culo de mi amigo. Gaara estaba sentado en mi cama, desnudo y, por el hilillo de humo ascendente y la posición de su brazo adiviné que estaba fumando. Y yo odiaba el tabaco.

—¡Gaara! —chillé cabreadísima; él dio un respingo y se giró para mirarme, sorprendido, con el cigarro en los labios—: Apaga esa cosa apestosa ahora mismo. ¡Apágala ya!

—Vale, vale, mi sargento —murmuró él haciendo una parodia del saludo militar.

Y encima se reía de mí.

—Tí-ra-lo. Ya. Ahora mismo. Por favor...

Él me observo durante unos segundos. O, al menos, observó mi cara y parte de mi pelo, que era lo único visible bajo el "rollito de primavera" de sábanas en el que estaba metida. Debió de llegar a la conclusión de que mi expresión era de auténtico enfado o quizás estaba tan mona y adorable de esa manera que lo ablandé, pero el caso es que Gaara, sin levantarse siquiera de la cama, apagó el cigarrillo en un pañuelo de papel que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón caído en el suelo —o eso supuse yo, al menos— y allí lo dejó.

—¿Contenta? —inquirió.

—Algo así.

Suspiré, observando la espalda de mi amigo, que parecía muy interesado en mirar a todos sitios siempre y cuando no se diera la vuelta. Y yo, que nunca he sido muy rápida a la hora de analizar las cosas, no pude evitar pensar en que aquello era absurdo. Acababa de perder la virginidad con mi mejor amigo, en mi cama, estando mi hermano en casa, y no estaba escandalizada ni me sentía culpable. Me había acostado con un chico. Había follado, realizado el coito, hecho el amor, cómo sea que se quiera llamar... Y lo único que sentía era cabreo porque Gaara había fumado en mi habitación. Quizás, algo en mí estaba mal y yo no llegaba a ver la importancia de algunos hechos.

Todo el mundo perdía la cabeza cuando se hablaba de sexo. Todos gritaban, se reían y se ponían colorados, pero yo no era capaz de hacer eso. Era como si ¡paaff!, misteriosamente, yo hubiese saltado esa etapa en mi vida. Quizás tenía que ver con el comportamiento de Itachi y la adoración que yo sentía por él. Itachi no era solo mi hermano: era mi amigo, mi confidente, era quien me protegía y me ayudaba. Era un poco como mi padre también. Itachi representaba toda mi vida familiar y lo único que daba estabilidad a mi ya poco ordenada vida.

Me obligué a analizar más, a tratar de buscarle un sentido al hecho de que hubiera permitido que aquel muchacho al que hacía apenas dos meses que conocía entrase en mi vida arrasando, descubriéndome un mundo nuevo, tan nuevo que me había "robado", si lo queremos decir de forma poética, la virginidad. Clavé los ojos en la línea de su columna vertebral, en los músculos de su espalda, el moreno de su piel y los hombros algo quemados por el sol, el cabello rojizo y de punta, varios agujeros en las orejas, brazos fuertes. Y me sentí mareada, como si el mundo diese vueltas a mi alrededor. Empecé a sudar y las manos me temblaron. Aquella conclusión a la que estaba llegando no podía ser cierta. A mí no me podía gustar Gaara. Pero, si no me gustaba, ¿por qué ni siquiera le había reprochado lo de anoche? ¿Por qué no me importaba que estuviera desnudo en mi cama, que hubiera dormido conmigo?

¿Por qué en vez de sentirme culpable o dolida solo quería que se volviera a repetir?

—Sakura...

Parpadeé, sorprendida. No sabía en qué momento, pero Gaara se había tumbado junto a mí en la cama, y estábamos completamente pegados. Clavó sus ojos en los míos. Me estremecí e imaginé lo siguiente. Sería algo así como ‹‹Aru, ha sido muy divertido, pero no lo volveremos a repetir. Es más lo haces de pena, que lo sepas.›› Y yo le pegaría y fingiríamos que no había pasado nada, que él a mí no me había usado como mujer objeto y que yo no era tan tonta como para que él me gustase.

—¡Sakura, leñes! Contéstame —chilló mientras me empujaba un poco.

Y es que, cuando empujamos a alguien, es mejor observar si hay apoyo detrás de la persona empujada o si esta se puede agarrar para no caerse porque, sino, puede pasar que la pobre víctima acabe en el suelo, entre un montón de sábanas, que fue lo que me sucedió a mí.

—¡Gilipollas! —le chillé, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el trasero y la espalda—. ¿De qué vas?

Y Gaara, que me observaba desde el borde de la cama, se rió, y me miró a los ojos. No pude evitar derretirme, porque jamás había visto una mirada tan cargada de sentimiento, de emoción. Si a la alegría se le pudiese poner nombre, si esta se pudiera unir con la vitalidad para crear un mismo ser, este sería Gaara, el pelirrojo, porque nunca olvidaré esa mirada, que marcó muchos meses de mi vida. Meses de felicidad. Su mirada, su risa, y esa frase...

—Aru, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Esa pregunta cambió mi vida y, quizás, los latidos desenfrenados que inició mi corazón fue el inicio de aquella historia de amor que duró dos años. Seguramente, aún se siguen oyendo.

* * *

Pues nada, vuelta de tuerca a la historia. Soy una mente retorcida. ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Sensaciones que os ha dado, críticas? ¿Os habéis fijado que Sakura fuma y sin embargo antes odiaba el tabaco, como aparece en el capítulo? Pues es importante. ¿Qué os ha parecido el lemmon, está bien o es penoso?

GO para dejarme vuestra opinión :D


End file.
